


You're Kidding Me

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	You're Kidding Me

You’re Kidding Me

Prompt from Anon!- Some boyfrienderman fluff? Maybe Edmund and Gavin go to colorado or somewhere and gavin tries to teach edmund how to ski or snowboard and thry play in the snow and kisses and fluff :3

I got this shit. :D

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

“You’re kidding me.”

Gavin just smiled at his new husband, shaking his head as he readied himself at the top of the slope.

“What? It’s not that bad, Enderman. Just follow me and you’ll be fine,” Gavin said, giving Edmund a quick peck on the cheek before pushing off and sliding down the hill, throwing up snow as he went while Edmund just looked nervously down the slope.

“Why Colarado? Why skiing? I should have just let him pick France like he wanted,” Edmund mumbled as he pulled his goggles down properly over his face and pushed off, only remembering just as he tipped over from ‘standing still’ to ‘moving’ that he couldn’t teleport out of this if he freaked out. ‘Cause his only way of teleporting was currently on his husband’s finger.

“Shit,” was all Edmund could say before he gained momentum and, following what Gavin had told him while they were in the chairlift, managed to smoothly ski down the hill and no end up in a tree, meeting a giggling, adrenaline filled Gavin at the bottom who, without hesitation, launched himself at Edmund and ended up toppling them both over into the snow.

“You did it! See, told you it wasn’t that scary,” Gavin said as he pulled his Enderman into a kiss. Edmund happily returned it, giving Gavin a half-serious look when they pulled away.

“I’m _not_ doing that again,” he said, barely holding back a chuckle at the pout Gavin put on.

“Pussy,” Gavin teased and Edmund just shrugged.

“I’m your pussy though,” Edmund said and Gavin couldn’t help the wide grin that made its way onto his face at the ridiculously sappy statement before he pulled Edmund in for another kiss.

_Back in Austin_

“That’s what she said,” Ray muttered almost absent mindedly.

“What was that?” Geoff asked and when Ray turned around to explain the joke, he realised he had no idea why he said it.

“...The fuck?”


End file.
